


the contact

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finn still doesn't understand why everyone wants to go to jakku, spoilers from the teaser obvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: Why were Rey and Friends near the Death Star? And why did she go back to Jakku?





	the contact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DearDaaery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearDaaery/gifts).



> The lovely Hailey prompted me with this after the teaser and I couldn't resist.

“What kind of contact wants to meet near a destroyed Death Star?” Poe grumbles as they pick their way along the cliffside, the cold ocean wind seeping through their clothes and into their very bones. 

“Just trust me,” Rey says, leading the way. 

“How did you even find this person?” Finn asks. 

“It’s...a long story.” She keeps walking, looking determinedly ahead.

“Rey!” Finn calls, jogging to catch up with her. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” she insists, still looking ahead. “I just...I’m anxious to meet them, that’s all.”

He touches her arm. “Do you trust them?”

Rey takes a deep breath. “With my life.”

.

C-3PO hasn’t stopped talking and Poe looks ready to tear out the droid’s hard drive when Rey’s head whips to the side. 

“This way,” she says, leading the group up the slope.

“How do you know?” Poe asks.

Rey doesn’t answer.

“Rey!” Finn calls, but she’s climbing the slope with determination. He runs after her. “Rey, what’s going-- _ Kylo Ren _ !”

For indeed, Kylo Ren is standing at the top of the slope, hand held out. Finn starts to reach for his blaster, but to his surprise, Rey takes Kylo’s hand, letting him help her over the top of the slope.

“What the--?!” Finn yelps.

“Is that…?” Poe asks, hand on his blaster.

“Master Ben!” C-3PO calls excitedly. Chewbacca growls as he picks up the droid and carries him up the slope.

Kylo Ren closes his eyes. “Hello, Threepio.”

“ _ Master Ben _ ?” Finn repeats. “What is going on here?!”

“Rey,” Poe says, frowning. “Is this...the contact?”

Rey’s cheeks turn the slightest bit pink. “Um. Yes.”

“Rey, are you turning to the dark side?!” Finn asks, eyes wide.

“No!” she says at the same time Kylo says, “Yes.”

She glares at Kylo. “Ben!”

He shrugs, looking unrepentant. 

“I’m not turning to the dark side,” she clarifies. “But I want you to know that this isn’t Kylo Ren.”

“Yes he is,” Finn and Poe say at the same time. 

“I used to be,” Not-Kylo Ren tells them. “But not anymore.”

“This is Leia’s son, Ben Solo,” Rey tells her friends. 

“Master Ben,” Finn whispers in realization. 

“The person who wears my mask is an imposter,” Ben Solo tells them. “It’s not me. I left the First Order, but they were afraid to lose their weapon, so they have a new Kylo Ren.”

“And that just excuses you for all the things you’ve done?” Poe asks angrily.

To Finn and Poe’s surprise, Rey takes Ben Solo’s hand. “He wants to help us. To help his  _ mother _ . He can help us destroy the First Order; he knows it better than anyone. You have to trust me.”

“Rey,” Finn says, taking a step closer to her. “He could be manipulating you.”

Chewbacca roars.

“What did he say?” Finn asks.

“He said, ‘Rey isn’t an idiot’,” Ben says with a wry smile. “And she isn’t. I could never manipulate her. You don’t give her enough credit, FN-2187.”

“His name is  _ Finn _ ,” Rey says pointedly. “And you’re just as much a traitor to the First Order as he is.”

Ben’s jaw tightens. “Right.”

She turns back to her friends. “Ben has data he swiped before he defected. I need you to take it to Leia and work out a plan of action.”

“And where are you going?”

“Jakku.”

Finn throws his hands in the air. “Why does everybody always want to go back to Jakku?!”

“Why do you both need to go?” Poe asks suspiciously.

Rey looks up at Ben, smiling. “Because. I need a teacher.”

  
  



End file.
